


Choke Me Like You Hate Me

by notstilinski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Also Reader Low-key Has A Voice Kink, Breeding Kink, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Reader Implied To Be Female But Is Never Specified, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, There Is No Use Of Y/N, Threesome - F/M/M, We Have A Mandalorian Kink In This House, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: The sound of Din’s unfiltered voice send a shiver through you. It seems different than the filtered voice that you had learned to associate with the other Mandalorian. There is something about hearing the emotion in his voice, as well. The dark desire and the way that he purrs out commands and pet names. If you had more brain power at the moment, you would think about how you were turned on by both Boba and Din’s voices. (Was it simply a thing with Mandalorians? To be able to turn someone on just by the sound of their voices?)OR: While Boba is away on a job, the reader & Din end up in bed together.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Choke Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can go along with my previous Mandalorian fic, Put On A Show. Though you do not have to read that to read this one. I will note that I still do not know much about Star Wars so that is why things are sort of vague — It's also my first time writing a full blown smut fic so it's not great. 
> 
> Also: I might change the title because I can't decide on one that I like.

You feel as though you have a babysitter. 

Every time you go somewhere in the palace, Din seems to already be there. He seems to be aware of everything that you do and is unflinching to every snarky remark that you throw at him. The only response that you receive is a tilt of a head and, sometimes, a huff of air that could almost be called a chuckle. With your Madalorian gone until he completes the bounty that he had taken on, there is no one to keep the peace between the two of you. 

Boba had assured you that the other Mandalorian simply needs a place to rest for a while. (Something that he continues to assure you of whenever one of you calls the other.) He sympathizes with the other Mandalorian, after all. And who are you to turn away a friend of Boba’s when all that he has done is be of slight annoyance to you?

You would have been happy to simply go about your business and wait for the day that Boba returns home. As often as you join Boba when he takes a bounty, there are still a decent amount of times that you stay at the palace. It does not bother you as much as it once did. The two of you being lovers and partners for long enough that you know that you do not always need to join him on a job. (Not to mention the fact that, while he is away, Boba is not afraid of calling you or promising to be home as soon as he completes the bounty). You have no qualms about simply filling your time with unimportant things to pass the time until you could find a job to take or Boba returns. The other Mandalorian seems to have a different idea, though. 

It is hard to pin-point when Din started to talk back. A week or so after Boba left, maybe, after countless comments from you. He easily meets every one of your snarky comments with one of his own. The two of you snarking back and forth every time that you run into each other while having no way to completely avoid one another. 

A handful of days pass while the two of circle around each other, testing the limits and getting on each other's nerves. It is not until the end of the fourth day that things come to a head. 

You do not even think about what you’re saying as you bite out another snarky remark at the Mandalorian. Before you can even think, Din pushes himself away from the table that he had been leaning against to stalk over to you. A hand raises to brush along your neck and you go stock still. Whether it is out of alarm or surprise is impossible to tell — Boba trusted Din, sure. But, based on the things that you had learned while traveling the galaxy, that did not always mean much. You are shaken from your thoughts as the hand curls around your neck. Firm enough to keep you on your toes but still gentle enough to keep you from assuming that he’s going to strangle you. Wouldn’t that be somewhat ironic? Being strangled to death by a man that your lover assured you was trustworthy and a friend? In your lover’s throne room, no less. 

Thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the Mandalorian chuckling. Despite the sound being modified through Din’s helmet, it is a rather nice sound. The fingers around your neck tighten for a moment before loosening, thumb stroking along your pulse point. 

“Careful there, princess.” You can practically hear the amusement in Din’s tone. “I never promised that Boba would come back to you the way that he left you.”

You narrow your eyes at the words, chin tilting up as if you could genuinely meet the Mandalorian’s gaze through his visor. “I could say that same to you.”

Your response is enough to earn a sharp, surprised laugh from the Mandalorian. 

Boba always claimed that you have quite the mouth on you. Whether the things that came from it were snarky remarks, sweet nothings or complete filth. Din seems to learn that rather quickly, as well. Even when your words turn filthy, your tongue is still sharp and your remarks are still snarky. There is a reason that Boba every so lovingly calls you ‘brat’ every time you have sex. Din learns that quickly, too. 

“C’mon, princess.” Rough hands on your hips drag you toward the edge of the bed before your legs are gently nudged apart. “Spread your legs for me.”

The sound of Din’s unfiltered voice sends a shiver through you. It seems different than the filtered voice that you had learned to associate with the other Mandalorian. There is something about hearing the emotion in his voice, as well. The dark desire and the way that he purrs out commands and pet names. If you had more brain power at the moment, you would think about how you were turned on by both Boba and Din’s voices. (Was it simply a thing with Mandalorians? To be able to turn someone on just by the sound of their voices?) 

You gasp at the feeling of his fingers curling inside of you as your eyes squeeze closed behind the blindfold. Unlike the older Mandalorian, Din refuses to let you see him without his armor on. He had found a nice way around that, at least. The blindfold seems to add to the sensations that go through you with every touch and every sound from the man. A hand presses against your lower stomach, three fingers working into you as Din kisses along your collar. The scratch of his facial hair against your sensitive skin is enough to make you whine again. 

The sound of Din’s fingers fucking into your heat is enough to fill the room with filthy, wet noises. Noises that go beautifully with the sounds that came from the two of you as you whined and moan. Hips rocking down against the feeling of the Mandalorian’s fingers, body squeezing around him as if his fingers were his cock. The mere idea of what was to come has you moaning for an entirely different reason. 

“Please.” You manage to gasp the words as your back arches. Din takes the opportunity to mouth at your chest, biting at your nipples. 

“Please what? You have to be more specific than that, princess.”

You were never one to shy away from a little dirty talk — Especially if it got you fucked the way that you wanted.

“Fuck me, please. Want to feel your cock split me open-” Those words alone are enough to get you a soft moan. You try to hide the smirk that curls at the corner of your lips are you continue. “I haven’t been fucked in days, Din. I need it.”

You swore that you hear a soft, sharp intake of breath when you say the Mandalorian’s name. You do not get enough time to think about it, though, as Din pulls his fingers from your heat. His hands go back to your hips to squeeze harshly, using his hold on you to flip you onto your front despite your startled noise. Din wastes no time in nudging your legs apart with his knees to settle between them. 

He took a second to tease the tip of his cock around your entrance for a long second before he pushes forward. The sound that you make at the feeling of being stretched open is more than obscene. After almost two full weeks of Boba being away, the stretch of someone pushing into you practically had you panted from pleasure. Din presses a hand against the mattress beside your head as he drapes himself along your back, fucking forward into your with a rough noise. 

You have no idea how long the Mandalorian has actually gone since the last time he was able to sleep with someone. (Based on the things that Boba had told you when you first met Din, you had to guess that it was a long time). He fucks you like a man possessed. Hips snapping forward as he thrusts into you with the force of someone who wants to effectively fuck their partner into the bed. The only thing that you can manage is to curl your fingers into the blankets below you and fuck back against him. Moans muffled as you press your face into the bed below you. 

The Mandalorian does not change his pace. He adjusts his angle to press deeper into you before curling an arm around your shoulders to tug you up and back against him. One of his hands curling around your throat as he kisses right behind the ear. The motion is rather sweet especially compared to his current rough treatment. 

“You’re so tight, princess. You feel so good around Daddy’s cock.” For some reason, the name seems to surprise you and you gasp even as you squeeze around his cock. Din chuckles softly into your ear as his fingers tighten around your throat. “I knew you were a slut, princess. But I didn’t know that you were that much of a slut.”

“She’s a good slut.” 

The sudden sound of Boba’s voice was enough to make you jerk in shock. It seems that Din already knew that he was there, too, since his pace did not let up. You were able to wonder how long Boba had been standing there and watching the two of you for a second before your mind went blank with pleasure again. The sound of Din’s laughter is muffled against your jaw as he presses a kiss there, his fingers gently pressing against the spot edge of your entrance. Not enough to press in alongside his cock but enough to make your stomach tighten in pleasure. 

Boba seems to enjoy the view as he lets out his own moan. There is a small dip of the mattress that signifies the other Mandalorian kneeling at the edge of it. A second later, you feel the brush of a familiar hand against the side of your face. Din’s hand around your throat tightens at the same time that Boba brushes his lips against yours. The kiss is rather sweet especially given the situation. A kiss hello. 

“Were you a good girl for Din, little one?” Boba had not bothered to remove the glove from his other hand. You find that out as he drags the hand down along your side before reaching up to tweak one of your nipples. “Ask him to fill you up yet?”

The question is enough to make both you and Din moan. Your body squeezes around the cock inside of you like you were milking him at the mere thought of him cumming in you. 

“Go on, little one.” The older Mandalorian almost sounded amused. His gloved hand slithers down your front to trace patterns into your spread thighs. He busies himself with mouthing along your collar and your breasts. “Ask him to fill you up. We know that you’ll love it.”

Din makes a broken sound from behind you, hips stuttering for a second. 

You do not need to be told twice. 

“Want it, Daddy-” Whether you were addressing Boba or Din did not matter at the moment. You manage to reach back, fingers curling into Din’s soft hair to gently tug at him. “Fill me up, please. Make me drip with your come?”

“Yeah?” Din’s voice almost sounds strained. “Want me to pump you full of my cum, princess? Stuff you full to make sure that you catch?”

Boba huffs out an amused noise at your front as he continues to nip along your chest. Too busy sucking and biting at your nipples to make any sort of comment about what Din says. If it were not for the blindfold covering your eyes, you probably would have given him a half-hearted glare. 

The thought is quickly shaken from your mind as Din presses along your back. The fingers along your entrance press harder and make you shudder. It seems that he is waiting for an answer and won’t repeat himself. 

“Yes,” you finally gasp out. Your head falls back against his shoulder as you rock back against his thrusts while your body tightens around him. So close to falling over the edge. “Want you to make sure that I’m filled to the brim and dripping. Fuck a baby into me?”

Din growls in response to your words as he fucks you with new abandon. There is another pleased noise from Boba as he finally pulled away from your chest to draw you into a kiss. The gloved hand finally stops tracing shapes into your thighs to tease along your clit, pinching at the bundle of nerves and making you gasp. 

It is clear that he wants to make you cum around Din. The feeling of both of the Mandalorians’ pressed against you, one fucking into you like a man possessed and one teasing your clit, is enough to shove you closer and closer to the edge. Your body squeezing around Din at the idea of being filled to the brim like he promised. 

The feeling of Din’s hand squeezing around your throat as his hips start to stutter seems to be what finally pushes you over the edge. Mouth falls open as you moan, body shaking as you cum around the Mandalorian’s cock before you squeeze around him. Your body practically milking him as he fucks into you two, three more times before he cums. The sounds that fill the room are wet and filthy as he pumps his cum into you. Something that, on some level, makes you thankful that the rest of the palace had no one besides droids in it. 

“Kriff,” Din mutters after a couple of seconds. You can almost feel how he’s struggling to keep himself from simply collapsing on top of you and pressing you into the bed. It takes a few more seconds before the younger Mandalorian pulls back, his cock slipping from you with another wet noise. 

You can feel the way that the mattress bounces as he all but collapses onto it. The only thing that keeps you upright at that point is Boba. 

“Want me to clean you up, little one?” His voice rumbles next to your ear as he nuzzles gently at your jaw. 

You don’t even get a chance to respond before he’s pulling at you while laying back on the bed. Boba drags you up his body by the hips until he has you situated right above his mouth — Something that you should have expected knowing your lover. There is a groan from somewhere beside you as Din eyes the two of you. The older Mandalorian simply chuckles as he drags you down onto his awaiting mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and-or kudos if you liked it!  
> I also post writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
